cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
The Well Keeper Chronicles Ch3 Shadow
Chapter 3 of the Well Keeper Chronicles Brought to you by Shadow Omi was the first over the ridge, quickly followed by Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay. They were in the English Channel at the White Cliffs of Dover, Dojo had alerted them that morning to the activation of a Shen Gong Wu. Now as they searched, Kimiko pulled out the Scroll of The Shen Gong Wu, "So what are we looking for Dojo?" The scroll showed an illustration of a man holding a shield being attacked, "The Charybdis Shield," Dojo narrated, "It's a mostly defensive Wu that can absorb any attack," Sure enough the lightning bolt shot at the shield disappeared into it, "And then it can shoot the attack in any direction its user pleases whenever they want." Kimiko rolled the scroll back up and stuck it back in her pack as Dojo continued, "It can only store one attack at a time, but I wouldn't want to LOOK OUT!" A rocket came hurtling down out of the sky at them and exploded. The monks dove out of the way as a familiar voice called, "I see England, I see France, I just set fire to the Cheese-ball's pants!" Omi's eyes widened and he looked at his pants, realizing as he did that the blast had indeed lit his behind on fire. There ensued several seconds of comical screaming and running in circles before Omi found a puddle to sit in. Jack Spicer descended from the sky, his rocket boots and heli-pack deactivating as his feet hit the ground, his Heylin armor gleaming in the sunlight. He grinned behind the crimson visor of his helmet, "Hello Xiaolin Losers. I see you've swept up the Wu site for me. Now go home before you get hurt." "EXCUSE ME?!" Kimiko shrieked from the rock she had taken cover behind. Jack leveled a gauntlet at her and it turned into a rotating plasma cannon. Kimiko's eyes widened, "Uh-oh." She dove to the side as Clay leapt out of hiding, "Big Bang Meteorang!" He hurled his elemental Shen Gong Wu and it split into a volley of boomerangs capable of demolishing entire mountainsides. Jack's shoulder plates popped open and released a volley of flares that intercepted the boomerangs, sending them flying back at Clay who dove and narrowly avoided getting pulverized by his own Wu. Raimundo leapt at Jack from behind, "Blade of the Nebula!" In an instant Raimundo's blue blade became a hand held whirlwind which lifted Jack off the ground. Jack's visor slid down to cover his entire face as his rocket boots flared to life and thrusters folded out from the back of his armor. In a matter of moments Jack was bulling his way through the whirlwind. As Jack's head emerged from the whirlwind, Kimiko activated her Arrow Sparrow and threw the explosive darts into the whirlwind, turning it into a cyclone of fire. Then a voice yelled from behind them, "Moby Morfuh!" They spun just in time to see Hannibal Roy Bean crash to the ground behind them, six feet tall and grinning wickedly. Then they didn't see anything else because a slightly singed Jack smacked their heads together and knocked them cold. A voice said from behind him, "Leave 'em alone you ornery sidewinders!" "Or what?" Jack asked, "You'll hit me? Like this?" Suddenly his gauntlet launched from his armor like a cannonball and smacked Clay like a barrel of concrete. Clay tried to pick himself up, but Jack's immense metal boot slammed down onto his back with enough force to thoroughly wind him, "Get used to this cowboy, it's going to be happening a lot from now on." Jack stomped off toward where the Wu detector in his armor was telling him the Shen Gong Wu he had come for should be. He found an unconscious Omi lying on the ground next to where the Wu had obviously been with a smile and a black eye. Jack lifted Omi by one foot and poked him, "Okay Cheeseball, where's the Wu?" Omi came half to, groaning wearily, "Wow, girl kisses hurt!" Jack unceremoniously dropped him on his head, "Oka-ay, he's delirious, and the Wu's gone." Hannibal hopped up next to him and grinned, "No reason we can't take these Shen Gong Wu." Jack grinned, "Good point." He raised a hand and said "Glove of Jisaku!" Nearly a dozen glowing Shen Gong Wu rose from the unconscious Xiaolin Monks and flew into a sack in Jack's armored hand. Jack grinned, "Let's go!" A few hours later Jack and Hannibal landed outside Jack's home and evil headquarters. Jack's armor deactivated and folded into a comparatively tiny breastplate which he shed as he walked inside, "I tell ya Hannibal, I have never felt this good. It takes me back to when I was just getting started with evil." Suddenly a robot lookalike of Kimiko stepped out of the hallway, "Hi Jack." Jack wrapped his robotic girlfriend in a hug and after a quick kiss, "Hi Una." She smiled at him for a moment and then frowned, "You've got a visitor. She's upstairs." Then she stepped back and walked off, looking over her shoulder, "I'll be down in the lab if you need me." Jack looked at Hannibal as Una disappeared around a corner, "Do you know anything about this?" Hannibal grinned, "Sounds like one of owa new Heylin Dragons might be heuh. Remembuh what the Cheeseball said abow girl kisses hurtin?" Realization dawned on Jack, "O-oh! Well yeah, now it makes sense. Wow that is really devious. I wonder what she looks like?" Suddenly his question was answered as a beautiful young woman appeared at the banister wrapped in nothing but a towel, "I'd gao with beautiful if I weh you." She had waist length dark brown hair, brownish orange eyes, pale skin, a killer figure, and a smile as Jack's jaw dropped. Her smile widened as Jack tried to find his voice, "Ope ya don't mind, ah borrowed ya showuh." "Yeh-peh-eh-ey-um..." Jack just couldn't find his voice. The woman smiled, "I'm gonna take that as a cohmplament. Name's Shadow. Shadow Young. Ma fathuh sez 'e knows you." As her name sank in Jack recovered his voice, "Chase Young is your dad?" Shadow laughed, "Yep." Then she disappeared into a shadow and reappeared behind Jack, now fully clothed in blue armor with a headband holding her hair out of her eyes, "The Well-Keepuh said I could find you here. He didn't mention you 'ad such cute 'elpers. Robomi's such a sweety." Part 2 Meanwhile At The Xiaolin Temple "So you lost the Shen Gong Wu, along with all the Wu you had with you," Master Fung was rather incensed as the Xiaolin Dragons quietly sweated, wondering what he was going to make them do. Master Fung took a drink of tea to calm himself, "Well, I guess you will just have to go get them back." "Um, Master Fung, there might be a slight problem there," Clay said tentatively. "And what is that?" Master Fung asked. "We-e kinda don't know who took the Wu," Kimiko admitted nervously. "Yeah," Raimundo added, "Jack came to get the Wu with Hannibal Bean, but someone else took the Charybdis Shield." Master Fung raised an eyebrow, "Really? Who?" "Um, we're not really sure," Raimundo admitted, "Omi was the only one who saw her." Master Fung turned to Omi, "And what did she look like Omi?" Omi felt about an inch high, "I...I cannot remember. All I know is that she was very beautiful." "Is that why you have lipstick on your face?" Master Fung asked dryly. Omi's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he sucked his lips into his mouth, trying to hide them with a gulp. The others looked at him in shock, they hadn't noticed the lipstick smeared around Omi's mouth, "What?!" Omi blushed crimson and began to babble, "Why Master Fung whatever are you talking about? I have no lipstick on my face! Why would I have lipstick on my face? That is just silly! Whatever would make you ask-" "Omi..." Master Fung said reprovingly. If Omi had looked nervous before, he looked terrified now. Master Fung's gaze was as steady and piercing as an arrow, "What happened to the Shen Gong Wu?" Omi cracked very quickly and very dramatically, "I AM SO SORRY!" He cried, "SHE WAS VERY BEAUTIFUL AND CAUGHT ME BY SURPRISE! I WAS READY TO FIGHT, BUT SHE LAUGHED AND KISSED ME AND IT REALLY HURT AND WHEN I WOKE UP THE SHEN GONG WU WAS GONE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME MASTER FUNG!" By the time Omi was finished he was bawling and clinging to Master Fung's pants leg. "Um Omi dude," Raimundo said, "I think she punched you out." "What?!" Omi asked sharply, the tears suddenly gone from his eyes as he turned to look at Raimundo, "Why would you think that?" "Um, ya got a black-eye?" Clay said bluntly as he adjusted his hat. "I do?!" Omi asked in surprise, quickly feeling the area around his eyes, wincing as he realized he did indeed have a black-eye, "Oh, that explains the pain! Girls are so devious! Kimiko, are you that devious?" Kimiko smiled innocently, "Ma-aybe..." Omi opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted as Dojo rushed in with the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, "Hey guys! We got a double header in Russia! We gotta move!" "You heard the dragon!" Raimundo said quickly as he grabbed Dojo and the scroll and rushed out, "Let's go!" "I'm with you partner!" Clay exclaimed and hurried along behind him, Kimiko yelling, "Ditto!" as the three rushed out. "Hey wait for me!" Omi yelled, quickly running after them, too flustered to notice the annoyance in Master Fung's eyes. En-route to Russia "So what do we got Dojo?" Clay asked as Kimiko unfurled the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "The Breath of Ymir and the Blade of Jong," Dojo said over his shoulder. "The Breath of Ymir lets you breath huge ice storms and blizzards that can freeze enemies in their tracks." The scroll showed a man putting on a hairy mask and freezing another man, before Dojo continued, "and the Blade of Jong can cut through anything, even space and time. It's a seriously powerful Wu." "Helmet of Jong, Heart of Jong, Blade of Jong, what did this Jong guy do to have so many Wu named after him?" Dojo thought for a moment, and then he shivered as he remembered, "All the Wu named after him used to be pieces of him. You know Mala Mala Jong? The original Jong was a hundred times worse. He was as bad as Wuya, and actually tougher in a fight. He just didn't have an army of rock monsters to take over the world." "So what happened to him?" Raimundo asked. "Grand Master Dashi broke him all to pieces and sealed his spirit in the Heart of Jong, that's why the Heart is so dangerous, and as bad as it is on its own, if all the pieces are ever reassembled, Jong will be able to come back to life, and I can't remember how Dashi beat him!" "Then we must hurry to ensure the pieces are never brought together!" Omi exclaimed. Russia Dojo landed near the bend of a half frozen creek and the monks hopped off as he shrank back to his original size. "I hope Jack didn't beat us here," Kimiko said as she pulled up her scarf to block out the arctic wind. "Nah," Dojo replied breezily, "What are the odds of-LOOK OUT!" A feminine voice shouted "Breath of Ymir!" "Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko shouted as she leapt, flipped, and created a wall of fire to vaporize the oncoming blizzard. The wall of fire wasn't enough, and the blizzard pushed through slightly weakened but largely unhindered, freezing Clay in his tracks as he leapt to get between the blizzard and his friends. "Clay!" Kimiko screamed as the Clay-cicle keeled over onto the ground. "My turn!" A voice shouted from above. The monks looked and saw Jack falling from the sky, a fist raised and ready to smash the flash frozen Clay into a million pieces. Omi quickly moved Clay out of the way of Jack's thunderous impact and was buried in the snow scattered by his landing. Jack rose from a crouch, twin rocket launchers emerging from the back of his armor a murderous look in his eye as his targeting system locked on Omi and Clay, "Time to thin the herd!" "Fist of Tebbigong!" Kimiko shrieked as she leapt and slugged him from behind with the powerful Wu. Jack's helmet made a noise like a gong and he staggered, clutching his head and gasping in pain, "Jack-bots!" A dozen Jack-bots suddenly slammed into the ground. The three unfrozen monks gathered around Clay, ready for a fierce battle. Omi's eyes widened as he recognized the design of the Jack-bots facing them from his trip to the future. "My friends, be very careful! I have seen these Jack-Bots before, they ah most similar to the very dangerous Jack-Bots Jack Spicer had used to take over the world when I went to the future. "This design works?!" Jack exclaimed as his ears finally stopped ringing, "You just ensured this model goes into mass production Cheese-ball!" Suddenly a hand smacked his helmet nearly as hard as the Fist of Tebbigong had, "Quit playing with the monks and get the Wu!" Shadow scolded as she landed lightly on his shoulder, the Breath of Ymir obscuring her face as she gracefully leapt back to the ground, the immense Charybdis Shield on her back not weighing her down at all. She took off at a run towards a nearby tree, the only tree to be seen, and Raimundo yelled, "Omi, get the Wu!" "Right! Shimu Staff!" Omi proceeded to smack two Jack-bots out of his way with his Shimu Staff and charged after Shadow, managing to actually catch and tackle her to the ground. Omi brandished his Shimu Staff threateningly, "Now give me the Breath of Ymir and the Charybdis Shield!" Shadow smiled beneath the mask, "Oh you want the BREATH OF YMIR!" Omi leapt back and off her as the mask expelled its terrible fury, giving Shadow ample time to flip to her feet and start running again. Omi landed on his feet and continued to pursue her as she ran towards the tree, which Omi could now see had an immense bladed staff in cradled in its limbs. Meanwhile Raimundo and Kimiko were busily fighting the improved Jack-Bots, which were as Omi had predicted, proving remarkably resilient and formidable. Unlike earlier models, these had legs and were much better armed. Their claws were able to realign and spin like buzz saws, a feature which had already cost the monks several nasty cuts. They were also equipped with Jack's standard laser cannons, but as Raimundo had found out when one grazed him, standard didn't mean weak. The burn on his arm stung, and even though it had been cauterized, it was still cracking open and bleeding profusely as he leapt and jumped to keep the Jack-bots away from the frozen Clay. They had managed to destroy a few of them, but the ones they had destroyed had somehow put themselves back together into a four legged lizard like machine that Dojo was currently frantically trying to break in his giant form. Suddenly Raimundo saw Jack club Omi from behind with one of his metal gauntlets, causing Omi to break off his pursuit to fight Jack. "Kimiko!" He yelled, "Get the Wu! I'll protect Clay!" "A little busy at the moment!" Kimiko replied as she tried managed to knock the head off one of the Jack-bots and turned to fight two more. Raimundo knocked the four he was fighting back, "Hang on, I'll give you a boost! Blade of the Nebula!" The whirlwind did indeed boost Kimiko, a hundred feet into the air along with both the Jack-bots. "Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko finally managed to land a direct hit as the Jack-bots paused fighting for a split second to engage their flight mode. Kimiko dove and managed to catch hold of the Blade of Jong just as Shadow reached it, nearly yanking it from her grasp as her weight came down on one end of the staff. Then it began to glow, Kimiko began to issue her challenge, but Shadow climbed onto the limb the bladed staff was balanced on, "Buh-bye." Then she released the staff and Kimiko suddenly fell the very short distance to the ground and landed very painfully, the surprisingly heavy blade slamming down on top of her. Shadow jumped down and landed on top of her. The air was driven out of Kimiko's lungs very painfully as Shadow's feet crashed into her solar plexus. Shadow slid a foot under the Blade of Jong and flipped it into the air, catching it easily with one hand and setting the butt of the staff into the ground. Shadow grinned at Kimiko behind her mask, "I win." Suddenly Kimiko's hand snapped up and caught the Blade of Jong, causing it to glow once again. This time Kimiko was faster with her challenge, "I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare! My Fist of Tebbigong and Star Hanabi against your Breath of Ymir and Charybdis Shield!" Shadow sighed, "Fine. First across the creek wins." Part 3 Reality itself seemed to flicker and flash as Shadow and Kimiko's showdown began. The tree grew to massive proportions and stretched and bent until it arched over the creek, which in the space of a few seconds became a raging whitewater torrent writhing with whirlpools and bristling with tumbling car sized chunks of ice. Shadow and Kimiko found themselves on parallel branches over the raging waters. The branches twisted and turned and split and fused all the way across, forming a sort of maze like race track. The other Xiaolin Monks, Jack and the Jack Bots found themselves standing on giant leaves as Kimiko and Shadow yelled "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" By the time the words had left their mouths, Shadow had already taken off at a run. "Hey!" Kimiko protested, "Star Hanabi FIRE!" She launched an immense fireball at Shadow. Shadow looked over her shoulder, "Charybdis Shield!" The massive shield on her back suddenly split open, and a whirlwind exploded out of it, sucking everything close by into it, including the Kimiko's fireball. It clanged shut and Shadow ran on completely unhindered, "Nice try!" She called over her shoulder. Kimiko shrieked in frustration as she ran along a branch above Shadow, still behind but starting to gain on her. Suddenly Shadow flipped into the air, whipped the shield off her back and around to her front, and as she brought the shield around to face Kimiko, "Charybdis Shield!" The shield glowed and suddenly spat the Star Hanabi's fireball out tenfold, destroying the branch Kimiko was running on. Kimiko managed to catch hold of a low branch before falling all the way into the river. Suddenly she heard a splash and saw Raimundo leap in after the frozen Clay, who had apparently been knocked in. As Raimundo resurfaced with the frozen Clay and scrambled onto the fallen branch he yelled, "Don't worry about us! Hurry up and win!" Kimiko nodded as Dojo swooped to pluck the two monks from the floating branch. She flipped up onto the branch and began running as fast as she could, then remembering a trick she had once used, she aimed the Star Hanabi towards the branch under her, "Star Hanabi Fire!" Suddenly the Star Hanabi took the function of a rocket, propelling Kimiko up and forward, quickly passing Shadow as she rocketed towards the finish line. She felt a rush of confidence and then Jack appeared out of nowhere and clothes-lined her with an armored fore arm as Omi leapt down onto the track after him. Shadow ran past them laughing, "Breath of Ymir!" She leapt as the powerful mask created an ice slide. She landed on the hastily repositioned Charybdis Shield and used it as a toboggan, quickly sliding toward the shore as Omi grabbed Kimiko and hurled her past a quickly tripped Jack before the Jack-bots leapt upon him and pinned him to the ground. One activated its buzz saw and moved to finish Omi off, but suddenly an icicle came out of nowhere and slammed through its robotic head, causing it to explode. The explosion was severe enough to disperse the other Jack-bots and stun Jack, leaving Omi singed, but largely unharmed. Meanwhile Kimiko was about to land on Shadow's ice slide, "Fist of Tebbigong FIRE!" Kimiko pulled back and the suddenly flaming Fist of Tebbigong crashed through the ice slide. Kimiko landed lightly on the branch below and Shadow found herself flying out into open space. Kimiko laughed triumphantly as she entered the home stretch running full tilt. Then suddenly, "HEYLIN WATER! HYDRA STRIKE!" Suddenly a dozen blades of water sliced apart the branch Kimiko was running along, sending her plummeting to the water below as Shadow ran along a fresh ice bridge. Kimiko quickly activated the Star Hanabi and rocketed toward the shore, but suddenly Shadow leapt from the safety of her ice bridge, "REPULSE THE MONKEY!" Shadow kicked Kimiko full in the face hard enough to send her spiraling off course, and used the kick to push off and power a flip to the shore nearly two hundred feet away, where she landed neatly on one foot, "Told you I win." The world flickered and the Showdown was over. Suddenly the tree was once more just a tree, albeit a badly damaged one, and the creek was again just a creek, albeit one with a soaked, stunned, and rather battered Kimiko sitting in it. Raimundo, Dojo, and the still frozen Clay sat on one bank shivering in a pile of sparking and demolished Jack-bot pieces. Shadow stood on the other, the Charybdis Shield on her back, the Blade of Jong in one hand, the Star Hanabi clenched in the Fist of Tebbigong and the Breath of Ymir pushed up to reveal her smugly triumphant smile. Jack and Omi were wrestling overhead as Omi stood on Jack's shoulders and hit him over the head repeatedly with the Shimu Staff while Jack tried to throw him off. Finally Jack managed to activate one of his suits defense mechanisms, and electrified it, shocking Omi sufficiently to knock him off. Omi fell head first through the air, smoke coiling off him. Shadow set the Blade of Jong blade first in the ground, reached out and effortlessly caught his head in her hand like a ball, the rest of him somehow remaining stiff as though he were standing on his head. She flipped him right side up and caught him by the front of his robe with one hand, "We've got to stop meeting like this," she teased. Omi's eyes went from weary and half shut to alarmed and the size of dinner plates. Raimundo's eyes were similarly wide, "that's the girl that kissed you?!" Shadow looked past Omi at Raimundo, "You got a problem with it?" Her voice and glare carried such venom that Raimundo immediately gave a Jack-worthy cringe, "No ma'am!" Shadow smiled, "Good." Then she pulled Omi to her and kissed him full on the lips, which made every jaw present drop and Omi's eyes comically turn into hearts. Then Shadow spun and slung Omi across the creek and into the tree with such force that what few leaves it still had were shaken off. Even Jack winced at the impact as Omi slid down the tree, landing on his head with his eyes still in the shape of hearts. Shadow picked up the Blade of Jong with a playful smile, "Always like to celebrate a victory. Let's go Jack." She slashed the Blade of Jong through the air and made a rent in the air before stepping through. Jack somehow magnetized the bits of his Jack-Bots into his hand and followed her, leaving the monks cold, wet and alone as the tree finally collapsed. The splash brought Omi back to his senses. He fell on his face and then picked himself up and surveyed the scene with a worried expression, "Master Fung will be most displeased." "Pfft, yeah no kidding," Raimundo replied glumly. Things finally caught up with Kimiko, who had been sitting in the creek barely conscious enough to keep herself up right. Her face went beet red, the water around her began to boil and there was fire in her eyes as she screamed at the sky in frustration. She screamed with such volume and pitch that the ice on Clay shattered explosively. Clay slumped to the ground, "I feel worse'n one of Omi's knock-knock jokes." "WHAT?" Omi asked loudly, having been temporarily deafened by Kimiko's scream. Next Time: Deepest Fears On The Darkest Night Category:Fanon Category:Cackling Shadow Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:The Well Keeper Chronicles